RP Plotting
SEKRIT PLANZ This is a protected (read: SEKRIT) page in the wiki for us to keep track of our current goals within the overarching plot, which is apparently "get to the Underdark" currently. Make this as specific or nonspecific as you like, and don't get too upset if it gets skimmed over, these are just GOALS, not REQUIREMENTS. Strikethrough when completed, then we have a TIMELINE. Sort of. This sucks, people edit it pls. KEY Tentative plot Currently running plot Completed plot Cancelled plot Solution! SUMMARY *Keep Arinae, Drea, and Flan from killing each other **Introduced a common enemy, Lueali. DREA THEN RUINS THIS BY LIKING HIM. *** NEW GOAL: Keep Arinae and Flan from killing Lueali, while keeping Lueali from escaping. * Go to an island to the west to find an entrance to the Underdark. ** Drea has a boat! *Get everyone onto the boat *Fight between Arinae/Flan and Lueali/Drea **Split party into three groups. * Blue Vest Club/Pineapples and Booze/Sexy Tiems simultaneously **Pyras interrupts SexyTiems! :O *Get to night! *Get Flan out of the hold. *Pyras talks to Lue & Drea. **Drea calls a meeting. *Arinae is tested by Lolth! **Arinae is removed from action! ***Gets punched out and shoved in a crate. *Storm! *Flan and Drea fight! **Hit by lightning! ***Keep Flan & Drea from dying! ****Kiss! *Lue heals Flan, appeals to Onion, interacts with Felix. *Time lapse to the next day! **Lue talks to Autem, decides to run **Drea talks to Flan, arranges Lue's death **Reached the island! *Arinae escapes! **Attacked Pyras, calmed by Karrs, ditched Felix *Lue and Pyras are escaping! **Stopped by Granth and Drea ***Lue & Drea confrontation ****Flan stabs Lueali *****Falls into the ocean! *****Drea has to save him! *****Flan escapes! *****Pyras escapes! *****AUTEM 8( *Keep Lueali from dying. **Phyre'are and Victhrae introduced. ***Reveal Drea's house in dialogue. ***Development of Drea. ***Motivation for Fie to join the party? ****BLEW UP HIS HOUSE AND KILLED HIS APPRENTICE AND DIDN'T PAY HIM WOW. *Flan needs motivation to go to the Underdark **Visit from a Yochol! *Felix and Pyras meet up at the book store. **Felix gets Nole en’Tel’Quessir from the book store! PLOT POINT FOR LATER! *Arinae gets her weapon enchanted/purchases mythril blueshine chain for transformation to MASRAE. *Flan and Arinae meet up. **Discuss tests of Lolth? **Discuss going to the Underdark? *Pyras and/or Lueali totally get pickpocketed for looking rich? lol? *Everyone regroups at the inn! *Fie finds the party and demands REVENGE/payment. **Fie officially joins the party. ***Insists he owns Drea? ***Has nothing left here now and is returning home to tell of Victhrae's death? ***Plots to turn Drea in to House Baenre when they reach the city? *Lue and Drea discuss their situation. **Felix give Drea his version of what is going on/tells him the myth of Tel'Eretarian/tells him Lue is full of shit. ***??? ****PROFIT. *Arinae becomes Masrae for serious reals **Passes her test/becomes a REAL DROW. **Burns chains into her skin. **Before this happens, it'd be a good idea to manuever characters so she either respects or doesn't care about the other party members. Note that Arinae DOES NOT MAKE FRIENDS and has no concept of love or friendship. I just don't want her to kill anyone when she gets all her powers back! *Autem goes crazy and kills them all. *Bar fights? :B *Delta makes everyone sad!